Fate: Eternal Vault
by DarkStrings
Summary: During the creation of the first Heaven's Feel, a rogue group of Magi hailing from America, made off with the blueprints to create their own Holy Grail Wars. Now, after the fifth Grail War, another begins. New Servants. New Masters. New dangers.
1. Chapter 1

Day: 02:01

The town of Santa Mentira was, for all intents and purposes, unknown to the world. A merger of city and country, it abruptly stagnated midway through. Due to this, there are many rural areas, large city areas, and one or two areas that were just never finished. However, there are a few areas that simply have larger homes than others. One such house was a house in the very back of the rural sector.

Surrounded by well kept lawns, lush trees, and few homes, this house was effectively isolated from the rest of the city, and at night, a stifling sense of loneliness filled those who looked at it, like now…Which was, of course, precisely what the owners wanted.

"Lasciato che sentono le mie preghiere, ascoltano. Lasci coloro che sente le mie parole, prendono nota." Whispered a young male in a white robe. He had blonde hair and eyes the color of ice.

"Laissé ils qui entendent mes prières, écoutent. Laissez ceux qui entendent mes mots, prennent l'attention." Beside him, a young woman in a black robe mirrored his movements, as if the two were in some odd trance. Her hair was auburn in color, and her eyes were brown, with a middle of the road figure.

"Lasci coloro che ascolta, rispondono a. L'eroe delle età vecchie, rinato ancora di nuovo, ha lasciato i vostri desideri essere pieni ed i vostri nemici be sono lasciati vuoti." The man whispered in rapid Italian. As the words left his mouth, a large circle formed around him.

"Laissez ceux qui écoutent, répondent. Le héros des âges vieux, rené encore à nouveau, a laissé vos désirs être pleins, et vos ennemis soient laissés vides." The woman mirrored, though speaking French. As with the male, a circle formed around her. The two circles melded together and formed one.

"Prossimo e sia miei, come la I è a voi." The male whispered, while the woman chanted, "Venez et soyez le mien, comme I soit à vous."

The giant circle, in the basement of the mansion isolated from the city, glowed once as runes formed around it and the circle began to stir, almost as if something was trying desperately to escape form the seal.

"Convoco, dalla tolleranza di questo Grail, questo servo!" The male finished as the woman mirrored him with, "J'appelle, par la grace de ce Graal, cet domestique!"

As both finished their chant, the room exploded into bright light. The woman let out a shriek as the man dove to protect her. As the two huddled on the floor, the woman cradled by the man, they watched as the light cleared. In the dark basement, lit only by candlelight, there were now four instead of two.

One was a woman, her hair black as coal and her eyes as amber. She wore light silk clothing of white's and tans. However, on her chest she wore a large golden vest, with a pattern after the god of the sun. From her ears was a pair of golden earrings. Her eyes scanned the room until they fell upon the man cradling the woman.

"Are you my Master?" She asked in a strong, but remarkably warm voice.

Checking that the woman was ok, the man stood up and stepped to the side. The woman in gold followed him with her eyes.

"Yes. I am." He answered.

Beside the woman in gold stood a tall, thin man, who frequently stole glances at the woman on the floor, and the woman standing beside him. He wore a simple suit in black, with a split tail long coat to complete the look of an English gentleman or lord.

"Woman." the man in black said with a smooth, silky voice that failed to hide any kind of animosity. "Are you my Master?"

The woman who, moments before was being protected, stood and said, in a voice full of strength. "Yes. And my name isn't, Woman. It's Maria."

"Master, who is this woman?" the woman in gold asked.

"She is my wife. My name is Ethan Reynold." the man said, grabbing Maria's hand and holding it tight.

"Then I will not attack her." the woman in gold said.

"And this, Ethan? I suppose I am to refrain from harming him as well?" the man in black said with a sneer.

"Yes." Maria said, glaring at the man.

"Well then Master, Assassin, HUMBLY, at your services." Assassin said derisively with a mocking bow.

"Master. I am Archer." the woman in gold said.

"Archer, are you good at scouting?" Ethan asked, pulling off the white robe to reveal simpler street clothes.

"Yes, of course." Archer said, sounding proud of herself.

"Then I want you to scout around the city and find out if the other Servants have been summoned yet." Ethan said with a small sigh.

"Right…" Archer said.

"Assassin, I want you to follow her and watch her back." Maria said.

"…whatever…" Assassin said in a dull tone.

Archer and Assassin both disappeared into thin air as they left, leaving the couple alone.

"Dear…do you mind if I ask something?" Ethan asked, glancing at his wife as the two made their way upstairs.

"What is it?" Maria asked in concern.

Ethan looked around awkwardly for a moment, then asked, "Why did you summon Assassin?"

Maria stopped to think for a moment then answered, "Eh. Seemed like the easiest way to win. Regardless, I think I figured out who mine is already."

"And who would that be?" Ethan asked, curious for his own sake.

"Mmm, I'm not telling yet!" Maria said with a playful laugh.

"Ugh. You enjoy teasing me don't you?" Ethan asked with a heavy sigh.

"Yup!" Maria answered, laughing more.

"Alright well, I'm gonna go and keep working on my project." Ethan said as the couple passed a second stairwell leading down.

"Good luck Love." Maria answered, pecking Ethan on the cheek.

"Hey, Maria. How about a little 'Mana time' later on? Eh? Nudge nudge, wink wink!" Ethan said playfully.

"I'll give you nudge nudge, wink wink." Maria said in a stern but loving tone, before lightly smacking Ethan in the head.

Ethan laughed as he walked down the stairs to his private work room. Both of the couple were Magisters, so they each had their own private work area and respected the others privacy, at least in this one area. The two's marriage had been preordained since they were children. Ethan's family was the more respected of the two, so Maria's family made a small "donation" as they called it to the Reynold interest: collecting magical items. Initially, the two had been rocky in their relationship but, as time passed, and both matured, they grew to tolerate, then like, then finally love each other.

Ethan glanced at his left forearm and the elegant red mark that now occupied it and thought, "So. The Holy Grail War begins…"

Above the city, Archer leapt through the air, invisible to the naked eye, feeling around with her mind to try and find the tell tale signs of a Servant. Trailing behind her was Assassin, invisible even to her, though she knew he was their due to her instincts of being followed.

Archer thought to herself, as she stood atop a sky scraper, "The Holy Grail…what would I do with it?"

Archer was lost in her musings when she felt the tell tale spike of a Servant being summoned. The mana output was astounding. Archer leapt towards it in hopes of finding out exactly who it was. Eventually, she reached a small home in the city district that didn't remotely feel like a Magister's home.

"Assassin, are you still there?" Archer asked, as she stood on the roof across form the home.

"Of course. As if I could lose you with that gold jacket of yours." Assassin answered from not ten inches behind Archer.

"Would you be willing to watch here for a time?" Archer asked, figuring that if at least one person was watching this place, she could find Masters more effectively.

"I don't see why. We already know a Servant is here. May as well kill them now." Assassin said, pulling a seven inch knife out of his jacket and giving it a casual toss into the air.

"For now, just watch ok?" Archer said, hating the man already.

"Whatever. I don't really care. However, just in case I need to find you…" Assassin said, trailing off without a word. Then he cut a small gash into archers right arm.

"What the hell!?" Archer exclaimed in fury, producing a small knife of her own, with a spiked guard and a wicked edge.

"Relax. If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead my dear. When I draw blood, I can find you wherever I want." Assassin explained, licking the blood off of his straight razor.

Casting a worried glance at Assassin, Archer leapt away, leaving the man to watch the house by himself.

"I wonder if there are any ladies of the night in this era ...surely…surely…" Assassin mused to himself, reaching into his pocket and feeling the reassuring handle of his favorite 'pastime'.

"Master." Archer communicated telepathically.

"Hmm. Oh, Archer. What have you found?" Ethan asked, setting the cloth down and stepping away from his bench.

"We have found a Servant. Assassin is watching it now." Archer explained.

"Excellent." Ethan said.

"Er…Master. I would like to bring something up that troubles me." Archer said cautiously, almost as if worried she would upset her master.

"What is it?" Ethan asked, concerned about what would have Archer worried.

"It's Assassin. I would advise both you and Mrs. Reynold be wary of him. He reeks of blood…" Archer said with disgust.

"Hmm. Well, for now, we'll use his abilities cautiously. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me Archer. Please do so whenever you feel it necessary.

"Yes Master." Archer said.

"Ooo. He's leaving." Assassin thought as he watched a pair of men leave the house.

One was obviously the master, since he wore clothes for the era. A pair of tattered jeans and a red shirt, with jet black hair. An easy kill, Assassin mused. The other was the servant. He was tall but not imposing, and he radiated a calm. He wore black pants with a pale black shirt, and a pure white jacket over that, the jacket trailing down to his ankles. His hair was dusty blonde and slicked back.

"Now that would be a kill…" Assassin mused, holding his throwing knife at the ready, a small, cruel, grin forming.

"Master…" The Servant whispered, his voice radiating calm.

"One's nearby Saber?" the Master asked.

Assassin lowered the knife and replaced it in his Leather Apron, the grin falling away in an instant. "I don't need to be playing with a Saber…too much hassle…"

"Where?" The Master asked. "Wait. Never mind. I see them now…"

"Please be cautious." Saber urged.

"Another? Maybe this one…" Assassin said, the grin returning even though he didn't draw a knife.

Approaching from the end of the street was a man with long brown hair, followed by a gigantic Servant. The servant stood twice as tall as it's master, and the master was at least six foot. In it's right hand it held a spear as tall as itself, and in it's left hand, it wielded a shield as tall as Assassin.

"A late time for a walk!" Saber's Master said airily.

"No way. Too big…" Assassin said, content to watch the inevitable bloodbath.

"Berserker. Kill him." the new Master said, without a seconds pause, while simultaneously calling a small hoard of animated skeletons.

Berserker attacked with a speed that belied his size. Saber's Master was only saved by Saber tackling him out of the way. The giant spear crashed into Saber's Master's house, crumbling the section of the wall it hit.

"You ass! On the name of the Wallace Family Line, I, Ross Wallace will make you pay in blood!" Ross said, his hands igniting with fire.

"…oh goodie. A pompous twit…" Assassin muttered to himself, then his eyes widened as he realized he had one of his throwing knives out. "Huh…wonder what my Lady of the Night will say."

"Master." Assassin said telepathically to Maria.

"What?" Maria answered, annoyed at the interruption.

"Would you rather I call back?" Assassin said. "Ooo. He's pretty good with that sword…"

"What sword?" Maria asked, confused now.

"Sorry. Watching a duel between Masters. On that note, can I kill them if I get the chance?" Assassin asked.

"…go ahead. But don't tell Ethan about it, understood?" Maria said sternly.

"Ah…would you're hubby not like you killing people?" Assassin taunted.

Maria didn't answer him and Assassin found a literal wall between him and his master.

"Sheesh. No sense of humor…I've killed for less than that…" Assassin thought to himself.

"I heard that…" Maria said.

"Women…" Assassin said, blocking HER out this time and returning his attention to the battle.

Saber and Berserker were trading blows while Ross was fighting back the skeletons. Ross had ignited his hands and legs on fire and was able to take the skeletons down rather easily (They're just bones. Of course they break after one hit, Assassin chided himself.) while Saber was having a large amount of trouble with Berserker. It wasn't because Saber was too slow, or Berserker too fast. It was simply that Berserker had a shield, and his spear apparently weighed more than it looked.

"Master. I could create an opening. Perhaps we should flee?" Saber offered in a lull.

"If you can, go for it. There's something odd about this Master." Ross growled.

"Then, Master, please shield your eyes." Saber said, before holding his sword as if in prayer.

"Hmm? Well, lets see if I can time this right. Fun shot~" Assassin muttered to himself, holding one of his throwing knives at the ready.

Saber held his sword above his head and it exploded into flames.

"That sword…" Berserker's master muttered.

"Saber!" Ross said in worry.

"Durendal!" Saber shouted, before launching the mass of flames at Berserker.

At the same moment, Assassin launched one of his knives, catching Ross in the gut.

When the explosion of flames cleared, Berserker and his master stood alone. Berserker's master looked around briefly.

"I know you are there. Best be glad I cannot find you. Tell your master that destruction is coming…" Berserkers master said aloud.

Assassin's eyes widened as he thought, "He knows I'm here? Fu~un."

"We're leaving." Berserker's master said.

Both turned and began to walk the way they came.

"Hmm. Now what to do?" Assassin mused to himself, keeping in the shadows and out of sight. "Do I follow them? Or do I kill the brat with Roland…?"

"Another? This close?" Archer mused. She watched as a woman walked seemingly alone through one of the numerous construction areas. The area was getting closer to where Ethan and Maria lived.

Although she couldn't see it, Archer could feel an intense collection of mana nearby and knew it was a servant.

"Come out little Servant. I know you're there." the girl taunted.

Archer gasped in shock of being caught, but recovered and drew her knife before landing soundlessly atop a railing used to make the basic structure of a skyscraper.

"Ah…Saber? Or maybe Assassin?" the girl mused. With her violet hair and clear eyes, she looked like an innocent child. Her clean clothes didn't hurt the image.

"Master. I may need some assistance. This girl seems strong…" Archer said, a small note of worry in her voice.

"Hmm? Already? I thought the scary ones would bide their time…I'm on my way. Try to hold out until then." Ethan said, setting his work aside and gathering a few choice items.

"Hmm. I wonder just what you are…oh well! I suppose it doesn't matter does it?" the girl asked Archer with a shrug and a wide smile. "Lancer!"

Behind her, a giant of a man appeared. He wore blue chain mail and silver armor over every inch of his body except his face. In his hands he held the hugest lance that Archer had ever seen. It stood a foot taller than lancer with a two foot wide and two foot long head. Its edge glimmered in the moonlight.

"…holy crap…" Archer muttered as she glanced at her dagger.

"Lancer, kill her." the girl said with a light hearted voice, as if she had just asked for a cup of tea.

"Yes, mistress." Lancer said, before stepping to face Archer and bowing. "Let us enjoy this for what it is worth young lady."

Archer arced an eyebrow at the politeness of this Servant; who radiated so much blood lust but felt the need to try and strike polite conversation with their opponent?

Lancer lunged, thrusting that huge spear of his with shocking speed. Archer barely managed to avoid it before Lancer swept it across to catch her in the head. Archer weaved and twisted to dodge Lancer's barrage as she tried to find a pattern to exploit. She didn't want to expose more than she had to, and was wishing she had chosen a different weapon than Afzal Kahn despite the Luck bonus.

Lancer thrust again, and this time, Archer made her move. Ducking and then lunging forward, Archer brought her knife to bear and slashed at Lancer's side, hoping to catch him in the kidney's or otherwise make some kind of damage. But the knife broke on contact.

"What!?" Archer thought frantically as she instinctively dived out of the counters path.

With a light chuckle, the girl said, "Lancer isn't like most Servants. His armor is impenetrable. He was never harmed while he was alive, no matter how vicious the battle was."

"Shit." Archer muttered, throwing away the remnants of Afzal Kahn and materializing a golden long bow.

"Oh! You're an Archer! That explains why you suck so much! Lancer, would you mind crushing that fly?" Lancer's Master said with a joyful smile.

Archer drew an arrow and thought to herself, "If I use my REAL Noble Phantasm, I'll be drained of Mana. Plus, that spear looks like it might make me a corpse regardless…"

"Of course mistress." Lancer said, his lip curling with disgust as he stared at Archer.

Archer fired an arrow at Lancer, but it simply bounced off and Lancer quickly lashed out. Archer, watched the spearhead fly at her, and leapt atop it, vaulting into the air, and aiming another arrow straight at the Servant's master.

"Ah…" the girl said with an evil smirk.

Archer loosed the arrow and Lancer quickly intercepted it.

"…and now you're trapped in the air…enjoy being skewered." the girl said dismissively.

"A Mani Vuote Spinta Dell'aria (Empty Handed Air Pushing)" came a mans voice from behind the girl, followed by, "Ricerca Parteggiata Sette (Seven Sided Seeking)"

Archer was pushed out of the air by an accelerated body of air while the girl was forced to defend herself from what looked like seven baseballs flying at her.

"Oude Muur van Gewogen Schilden (Ancient Wall of Weighted Shields)" she cried, and from the ground in front of her, a large quantity of battered and rusted shields shot up all around her to defend against the attack.

"Huh, well what do you know? If it isn't little Amanda!" Ethan said with a completely cool look on his face. The seven baseballs, which were actually solid diamonds, floated around him, encircling him and looking as if they wanted to get out and attack again.

"Ethan? Then Archer is your Servant!?" Amanda cried in both contempt and joy.

"Yup. And it looks like you have a pet Lancer now." Ethan said, lashing out with a hand and sending the diamonds attacking again.

This time, they attacked in a line, hammering the same point in Amanda's barrier. Amanda responded by muttering, "Klauw Mes. (Talon Cleaver)"

A mass of crimson spikes appeared from outside the wall of shields that Amanda hid behind and flew through the air towards Ethan.

"Ever since you became the Guardian of this little town, I haven't been able to touch you legally. Now on the other hand…" Amanda taunted.

Ethan slid his hands behind his back and whispered, "Nove Rovine di Galleggiamento (Nine Floating Ruins)"

From behind his back, nine sheets of metal the size of a sheet of paper flew out and arranged themselves as a barrier against Amanda's attack.

"You think that'll be enough?" Amanda taunted as she constantly refreshed her shield wall.

"Watch." Ethan said with a smirk as Amanda's attack hit his own defenses.

And began to buckle and dissolve against the barrier.

"Pure Mithril Steel my dear. Completely unbreakable. You should know that, being a metal caster. In fact, I think you might recognize these…" Ethan taunted, spinning around one of the plates to show what looked like a family emblem.

"Asshole! Bastard! Coward! Cheater! Impotent, man whoring, deceiving piece of shit!" Amanda shouted until she was hoarse, her eyes bulging in rage. "You cheated me out of my own creations!"

"Only because you made a bet you weren't willing to lose. And come on. We never were together. And my wife is perfectly ok with me flirting since I never-" Ethan tried to explain before Amanda interrupted.

"Lancer! Kill him! Rip him to shreds! Tear him limb from li-" Amanda tried to say, but she stopped as she realized there was a thin bit of steel at her neck. Lancer stopped halfway through turning to attack, and Archer stopped as well, keeping her bow trained on Lancer and her nerves on edge.

"Let's try that again shall we?" Assassin muttered as he reappeared from Amanda's shadow. "You were going to say, and I quote, 'Lancer. We're leaving. I am smart enough to realize that three on one is quite the mismatch, and, might I add, that the man holding me hostage is quite handsome,' right?"

Amanda glanced down at her neck and noticed that it wasn't a knife that was held against her neck, but a straight razor as thin as paper.

"Oh, now don't think about struggling my dear girl. You'd mar the beautiful skin of your neck. Did you know that that is one of the most attractive parts?" Assassin asked, kissing Amanda on the cheek.

"Lancer…we're leaving." Amanda said, her shield wall and attack dropping away and evaporating like water.

"Mistress…" Lancer said, disgusted that he couldn't protect his master.

"Oh yes, just in case I ever feel like talking with you again…" Assassin said before ever so gently tracing his razor against the side of Amanda's neck so that it barely bled. "Now run away little girl of the Night. May we meet again~"

Amanda turned and left with a huff, stopping long enough to shout, "I'll kill you, you know? And you'll beg me to do it."

With a sigh, Ethan collected his items and watched her go.

"Well if you don't mind, I think I'll follow her for a bit. Don't get killed, your wifey-poo would be angry with you~" Assassin teased as he disappeared.

"Master, why does that girl hate you so much?" Archer asked, walking up to stand in front of her master.

"Huh? Oh. See, awhile back, we were in the same little study group for metal manipulation. She apparently developed a bit of a crush on me and well, you see things now. Regrettably, I was a bit less noble than I am now. I used her talents in metal manipulation and her feelings for me to get her into a bet that she really couldn't win and, well, I won nine sheets of Mithril steel from it." Ethan said with a slightly embarrassed look.

"Do you regret it?" Archer asked with a hard look.

"Does it matter? Regret doesn't help anyone. It's done, and, for the most part, nothing changed." Ethan said dismissively. "Let's get out of…huh? I thought I felt…Archer, someone's nearby."

With an oath about trespassers and something about the late hour, Ethan set up his defense and offense.

"Come on out…I know you're there." Ethan said in a slight sing song tone.

From the shadows of the nearly finished building walked a man and a woman. The man wore plain clothes and had black hair and tan skin. Behind him walked a woman in a plain white dress with no shoes and bushy brown hair down to her waist.

"Another Master? Christ almighty!" Ethan said with a huff. "Archer, you take the servant. She doesn't look very strong and that's what has me worried."

"Right." Archer said, anxious to redeem herself after being saved first by her Master, then by Assassin.

She fired an arrow at the woman who raised her hand and blocked the blow with a shield of light.

"Caster." Ethan cursed, tightening the magic reins on his enchantments.

"Wait! What are you doing?! I don't even know what's going on!" the tan skinned man yelled.

"Don't play dumb with me! Even if you're a kid, I'll still kill you if you aren't careful!" Ethan shouted, seeing the man was barely as old as himself.

The seven diamonds lanced through the night and the boy dived out of the way. While Archer tried to land a blow on Caster, Ethan continued his assault on the latest Master. For the entire duration, the kid pleaded for the attack to stop. But, playing it safe, Ethan refused to let up. With a grunt, one of the diamonds found it's target and smashed into the boy's stomach. As he doubled over from the blow, the rest found him and began to hammer him from all sides. While they fought, Caster stayed on the defensive, blocking all of Archer's attacks with relative ease. Archer fired more and more arrows in an attempt to break her guard, but Caster simply raised a larger shield of Light and the arrows disappeared.

"Defend yourself dammit!" Ethan shouted, worried that he would end up killing a defenseless magus.

Eventually the boy fell to his knees, and finally the ground, coughing up a small amount of blood, his face bruised and bleeding from the attacks.

"Jeez. You really are a hopeless magus. Or were you even trained?" Ethan mused as he walked over to the kid, surveying the damage.

"From the coughed blood, I likely damaged a lung. He's bleeding from the nose, and the way he shakes when he breathes definitely has broken ribs written all over it. Not to mention the dozen or so bruises." Ethan thought as he stared at the kid.

"You'll live if you're servant knows anything about Healing Sorcery. Now look, I'm gonna give you a few tips. First, get the hell out of this war. Second, if you choose to stay in it, you better learn some Sorcery, otherwise, you're a sitting duck, especially with a Caster. And third, avoid me like the plague. I'll kill you if I see you again." Ethan said before recalling all of his artifacts and saying, "Archer. We're out of here."

"Master…" Archer muttered before complying.

Ethan returned to his and Maria's home to find his wife asleep. After depositing the metal plates and the diamonds where they were stored, Ethan changed his clothes to pajamas.

"Archer, I want you to rest. You fought a lot tonight." Ethan told her from outside a guest bedroom, down the hall from the master bedroom.

"Master, I am fine. There is no need to worry about me." Archer answered curtly.

"Look, just rest alright? I know your pride must be a little damaged right now and I want you to recover from fighting. I can already tell Assassin is back, so please rest." Ethan said with a sigh and stifled yawn.

"…alright Master." Archer said, entering the room.

Before she closed the door Ethan tapped her on the shoulder and said with a smile, "Lancer was lucky I showed up though. If I hadn't, you might have had to go full power on him…"

Archer smiled a little, then gently closed the door.

Ethan's smile on the other hand, dropped as soon as the door closed. Lancer was quite strong. Definitely Archer's superior in a direct fight. The other heroes were just as impressive. Saber was Roland from the Song of Roland and if Assassin was to be trusted, Berserker was a Spartan and was stronger than Saber in a direct confrontation. Plus, Ethan still had no idea who or what Rider and Caster were. Caster he pushed out of his mind due to the incompetent Master, but Rider could be a problem.

"Dear. I'm a little worried one of us might not survive this war…" Ethan said as he lay down in his bed and slid against his wife.

Maria stirred sleepily and rubbed against him. "Ethan? We'll be fine…If you die, I'll just find you in the afterlife, bring you back and beat you to death."

Ethan chuckled slightly at that and said, "Yes dear. With you at my side, this war is as good as won."

Maria looked over her shoulder and kissed Ethan on the lips, then the two quieted and fell asleep.

But before he did, Ethan had one last thought. What if he lost Maria?


	2. Chapter 2

Day: 02:02

"…so all the Servants are in play?" Ethan asked.

It was four in the afternoon. Ethan was in the middle of the town, where a large church stood. The woman inside was the "supervisor" sent by the church to monitor the Holy Grail War. For the most part, Ethan and her got along. But there were occasions where they butted heads. The simple fact that one was a Magus and the other a member of the Catholic Church caused the majority of the problems. Personally, Ethan would like to be rid of the woman, but, she wasn't without her uses.

"All of the Servants have been summoned. In fact, I've heard you've already had your fair share of conflict with them." Remia said, a small smirk beginning to play at her mouth.

This was the very thing Ethan hated about her. Somehow, she always knew what HE was up to. She refused to say how or even why. She looked like a kind woman, but Ethan knew better. The dusty blonde hair, the clear green eyes, and her perpetual look of utter content and peace made her look like a saint. It bugged Ethan because, no matter how he tried, he could never read her face, body language, or her words.

"Heh. Let's just say I'm covering my assets." Ethan said, not letting his discontent show on his face.

"Of course. I still do not understand why you are here; if you already know that the Servants and Masters are active." Remia scoffed.

"I came to ask for information." Ethan said, hating asking the woman.

"Oh? Is that so? And tell me, why would I want to give you that information you so clearly want?" She is such a BITCH, Ethan thought to himself.

"Has a young kid with dark hair and tanned skin come here by any chance?" Ethan asked, trying to confirm something that had been nagging him.

That kid with Caster last night. He wanted him out for his own safety, and because he didn't know what Caster was capable of.

"Why? Did you tell him to come here?" Remia asked, arching an eyebrow.

And Ethan gave himself a mental kick. He hadn't even told the kid where to go.

"I'll be leaving now." Ethan said, abruptly ending the subject.

"Oh. Well, just a small caution from one friend to another." Remia said, causing Ethan to turn.

"What's up, FRIEND?" Ethan asked, adding emphasis on friend.

"There's something odd in this town. Something is amiss and the Assembly doesn't like it." Remia said.

The Assembly. A section of the church that monitors and eliminates Magi.

"Really now? And where do you stand?" Ethan asked.

His answer was a three foot black dagger embedding itself in the tall wooden door next to him. It had nicked his cheek.

"If this comes to a head, I am to eliminate every Magus in this town. Your Association has already given permission." Remia said, her eyes cold with murder.

"Black Keys…you're serious." Ethan mused, glancing at the dagger. "Well, as supervisor, my job is to monitor and protect the Magi in my town. So I guess that puts me and you against each other in the worst case eh?"

"Of course. You will be my first target since it's your family that instated this game." Remia wasn't kidding.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around. Or not." Ethan said, grabbing the Black Key. "I'm keeping this by the way."

"You and that collector's fetish of yours. Go ahead. I have dozens. Give your wife my regards" Remia said, her face breaking into a true smile.

Ethan closed the doors behind him and began to walk around town, hoping to find either a magus, an indication of a Servant, or a good place to buy some tools. As he walked, he pulled out the small red handle of the Black Key and tried to remember everything he'd read on them.

A Black Key was a weapon used by trained hunters in the Church. Although the length of a sword when activated, it was meant to be thrown like a dagger. The black blade that gave it its name actually wasn't metal, but pure mana given shape. Ethan recalled something about a shadow but couldn't remember the specifics.

"Archer. You there?" Ethan asked after awhile, seemingly to no one.

"Of course, Master." Archer answered.

Archer was in spirit form following Ethan wherever he went.

"Excellent. Was curious if you might have ditched me." Ethan said with a small grin.

"I will not abandon you master. But, if I may, where are we going?" Archer asked, curious about where Ethan was going.

They were in the city district. Effectively, they were on the other side of town. People milled by and went about their business, cars sped around, and stores did their business.

"Well, I have a project that I need some raw materials for. The problem is there isn't exactly a Mages Surplus around." Ethan said. He was speaking to Archer with his mind, rather than endure the odd glances he would get otherwise.

Archer did the same. "I see."

Ethan finally found a store that had the raw materials he needed. Naturally, if he had used his head, it would have been easy. A hardware store would carry enough metal, wood, and a few other elements that he should have enough to tide him for a few weeks.

Ethan gave himself a mental kick when he walked in, "of course this wouldn't be a problem if Maria didn't insist on doing all the shopping…"

Ethan meandered through the store, the smell of wood, metal, and plastic filling his nose. With the exception of the plastic, it smelled natural. People went about their business giving him no glance even as he sized up everyone around him. More habit than anything, Ethan kept an eye on everyone he passed, noting how strong they might be, how they moved, and if they had any injuries he might have to take advantage of.

"Uh, excuse me. Where would I find several dozen two by fours?" Ethan asked the first employee he found.

The kid turned around and Ethan's eyes narrowed. He could feel a small bubble of bloodlust fill his stomach.

"So, we meet again, Master of Caster." Ethan said, giving his wrists a small twist to loosen them up. "You seem well considering how bloodied you were last night."

The man took a step backwards at Ethan's words.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you. I have a few things to discuss with you. When do you get off?" Ethan asked coldly.

"Um, not for another hour…" the man replied shakily, his eyes darting around for an escape.

"Excellent. I'd advise you not do anything stupid like trying to run. I have more important things to do than worry about a hack mage like you." Ethan growled, "Also…seriously, where's the wood aisle?"

"Um…three down…?" the man responded, pointing behind Ethan and looking confused.

"Thank you. One hour, meet me outside." Ethan said, turning and heading towards the wood.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"You'll find out." Ethan answered with a small laugh, his mood lifting because of how scared the man seemed.

"He must really think I'll kill him." Ethan thought himself as he picked out fifteen two by fours, each around twelve feet in length.

He sent a link to his wife and asked, "Hey Maria, can you make a quick bridge for me?"

"Why?" Maria asked. She sounded slightly tired so Ethan assumed she was working on her own project.

"Well, I was running low on iron and wood elements so I traipsed over to a hardware store. I found what I needed, so I'm gonna send it back. Care to help?" Ethan asked.

Maria's family was notable for a very specific ability they possessed; Gateways. By inscribing a unique crest on a location, they formed an exit. By placing the same crest on an item no bigger than the circle, the item could be transported to the first, fully intact and waiting to be used. Ethan had no talent for it and thus couldn't make his own bridge, and, due to the unique quirk of his wife's Magecraft, he actually had to have HER activate it. It was a constant point of hilarity to her since even an Average one, one who could use all the elements effectively, couldn't make a "simple A to B" gate.

"I don't know. You kind of ran off on me. You didn't even tell me where you were going." Maria said haughtily.

"Ugh…" Ethan groaned in his head; he knew where this was going.

"But…I might be persuaded…" Maria trailed off, letting Ethan fill in the blank himself.

"Oh my Lord Wife, most beautiful and majestic. Please, allow I, your most unworthy and pitiable servant, who gives his ever loving and unworthy heart to you, to use your magic, though I be unworthy." Ethan begged, speaking as humbly as he could.

Maria laughed for a moment while Ethan waited.

"You know…a simple please would have worked…" Maria said as she activated the gate. "It's open dear."

"I know. I just love hamming it up for you, my most magnificent lover." Ethan said with a grin, scratching the crest into several boards.

"I'll see you when you get home dear." Maria said, setting back to her work.

"See you then love." Ethan replied, watching the small crests disappear into the wood.

Ethan walked to the outside of the store and plopped down on a bench under a tree to wait.

"Hey Archer, what's going through your head right now?" Ethan asked his invisible companion after a time.

"I am wondering what you will do with this boy Master." Archer answered, a note of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something." Ethan reassured her, his thoughts drifting back to the Holy Grail War.

"Saber is Roland. He wields Durendal. It can shoot flames. He'll be a pain, but it looks like he isn't invincible. Berserker. Berserker is able to dominate Saber in a direct battle meaning Archer theoretically has the advantage because she fights indirectly and has Assassin aiding her. Caster." Ethan's thoughts paused as he settled on Caster and her master. "…idiot. Likely to get HIMSELF killed if left alone. Caster herself though, she uses light based magic. Light based? Who the hell used light in old myths? A servant of god obviously…Joan of Arc?" Ethan frowned. "She WAS burned as a witch…Mary Magdalene? Yeesh. Hope not. That's not a heroic spirit, that's a DIVINE spirit. Hmm…"

Ethan sat there for the entire hour, lost in thought and thinking of strategies to defeat everyone, with the possible exception of his wife. They'd already decided they'd settle the matter of claiming the Holy Grail by a coin toss.

"You wanted to talk?" came a voice, braking Ethan out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see Caster's Master putting down the kickstand on his bike and walking over to stand five feet form Ethan, looking nervous but resolute.

"…" Ethan stared for a moment, dumbfounded. Then he found his voice. "Holy crap you're an idiot. You actually showed up."

"But you told me to-" the man began, but Ethan cut him off.

"Not the point. Anyway, did Caster explain everything to you?" Ethan asked, wondering how much he'll need to explain.

"A bit. Holy Grail War, she's my Servant, all that right?" the man answered.

"Excellent. Much less for me to worry about. Do you intend to fight?" Ethan asked, his eyes narrowing.

The man looked away for a moment before turning back and saying, "Yes. I will."

"Excellent. Then I can kill you now." Ethan said with a cheerful smile, causing the man to jump back and set a fighting stance. Ethan broke into a fit of laughter. "Oh man, you should see your face! Oh priceless!"

The man relaxed his stance a bit in confusion.

"I was kidding. But in this, I am completely serious." Ethan began, dropping the act and getting into focus.

"As you are now, with incomplete information and alone, you won't last more than a day in this fight. Look what happened last night." Ethan forced the man to remember the beating he had taken.

"So what're you saying?" the man asked, cringing at the memory.

"I don't know yet. But first, let's get out of the open. It'll be dark soon and we do NOT want to be caught out at night without a plan." Ethan warned. "So, take me to your house."

"…alright I suppose." the man said, motioning Ethan to follow as he grabbed his bike.

The trio walked in silence for awhile, Ethan looking unconcerned, Caster's master looking nervous but relaxing, and Archer invisible and aloof.

"Oh. That reminds me, what's your name?" Ethan asked, slapping his forehead at forgetting to ask.

"Ricardo." the man answered. "It was Ethan right?"

"Yup. Glad to see you have a good memory." Ethan replied.

"Well, you have to remember formulas somehow." Ricardo said with a laugh.

"Formulas? Ok, what kind of magic DO you know? Since you didn't use any last night." Ethan asked curiously.

"Um…Alchemy mostly." Ricardo answered hesitantly.

"Alchemy. That's an odd choice to specify in. Most magi take Alchemy as something to be learned along with three or four core techniques." Ethan said, looking confused and thoughtful at the same time.

"Well, a relative of mine left it to me, and since it was all I had…" Ricardo trailed off.

"Right right. I wasn't saying it was a bad thing, just odd. So, what can you do? Have you made any raw creations?" Ethan asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Raw? Um…I can make things if I have the material…that's about it." Ricardo admitted.

"You only work from the texts don't you?" Ethan asked, the problem dawning on him.

"Yeah. So what?" Ricardo answered, not seeing the problem.

"What's the fundamental law of Alchemy?" Ethan asked.

"Equivalent exchange." Ricardo answered immediately.

"Correct. Let's do a little experimenting. Based on that law, if I gave you two bounds of steel, you could make something that was worth two pounds of steel right?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah of course." Ricardo answered.

"So then, if I was to give you the necessary components to make a human, it would work right?" Ethan asked.

"Of course not." Ricardo answered quickly.

"Well, why not?" Ethan asked.

"Because, human transmutation is Gods territory." Ricardo answered, remembering reading of various incidents where that law had been broken with horrible consequences.

"Gods territory? Man I hate that useless answer. Doesn't explain anything, doesn't give any answers. Alchemy is a science. Saying some old guy in the sky doesn't allow something gives you zilch for an answer." Ethan said in disgust.

"But that's what the book says." Ricardo countered, remembering the exact page and line.

"Yes yes yes, but books hardly mean anything. For example, did you know there is a second law of Alchemy?" Ethan asked, anxious to make his point.

"No…what does that one do?" Ricardo asked, curious about this second law.

"Well, Equivalent exchange is pretty solid. I mean, an eye for an eye covers everyone right? Well, how about this? Value for Value." Ethan explained, holding up a finger.

"Value for Value?" Ricardo asked, confused slightly. Wasn't that still equivalent exchange?

"Value for Value simply means that something of equal value must be traded. For example, a tree for a tree, a ball for a ball. But, why does this work when you create something from scratch?" Ethan asked.

"Because the raw materials would equal a ball?" Ricardo answered, unsure of the answer. "By the way, we're here."

Ethan snapped out of his thought line and stared at Ricardo's apartment.

"You live here?" Ethan asked unkindly.

"Well, it has a roof." Ricardo huffed.

"Er…right. Sorry…" Ethan said, looking awkwardly at the apartment building. "Well um, lead the way."

Rolling his eyes, Ricardo opened the door and let Ethan and Archer in. Ethan glanced at the interior and was taken aback by its simplicity. Keeping his mouth shut was a challenge, but Ethan managed to turn his thoughts back to the discussion.

"Anyway," Ethan began, plopping down on the nearby couch. Ricardo sat in the love seat across from Ethan. "Where was I?"

"Value for Value?" Ricardo answered, slightly shocked that the man who had nearly killed him was so absent minded.

"Right! Ok, you get a ball for a ball because you have a ball to give. If you have the materials, you get a ball because you had the materials. But not because you POSSESSED the materials. You got a material because you supplied equal value for the ball. Which would you say is more valuable? A jet or a human?" Ethan asked.

"A human." Ricardo answered.

"But the materials to make a human are so much less than to make a jet. Why is that?" Ethan asked.

"Because the soul is more valuable?" Ricardo asked.

"Exactly. This brings me to my point. A soul would be easy to trade, in theory. If you had a three month old who had died, all you would need is another three month old. Plenty of time for a soul to be made, very similar life experience. But it doesn't work. Because of that second law. You can't trade souls because there is a fee." Ethan explained.

"A fee? But, that's equivalent exchange though." Ricardo said, stating the obvious.

"Right but, souls are equal too. Both parents loved the baby, so the souls are of equal value. But then there is a fee. Gaia, the earth we live on, has a price for everything. So," Ethan said, digging into his pockets. He pulled out three quarters, a dime, a nickel, a five, and four ones. "Ten dollars. This is money. Now, with this, I could get ten dollars worth of stuff. For example."

Ethan pulled out a pen and piece of paper, and then drew an alchemy circle on the paper. He put the stack of money on the paper and held his hand over it, focusing his mana into it. There was a small flash, and then the money was gone, replaced with a thin book and several pennies.

"How did you do that!? That's breaking the law." Ricardo asked, amazed at the trick.

"Simple. It's still equivalent exchange. Everything on this earth has a price. Unfortunately, I dislike vampires that DON'T burst into flames in sunlight so," Ethan refocused his mana and after another flash, the book was gone, replaced with two fives. "Regardless, everything runs on money, even Magecraft."

"That's…kinda lame actually." Ricardo said with a small dumbfounded look.

"Well, regardless of how 'lame' it is, that's why you can't turn lead into gold, and why souls cannot be remade. They cost too damn much. I swear, sometimes I think Gaia has too much mon- aw dammit." Ethan said, glancing at a bill.

"What?" Ricardo asked.

"The only problem with THIS kind of Alchemy is that you have to perfectly imagine what you want. The overall design, shape, and function are taken care of for you, but little details need to be forcefully remembered, otherwise you get little flubs like this." Ethan said, holding the bill out to Ricardo.

Ricardo watched it for a moment before saying, "I don't see it."

"Look at Lincoln." Ethan said, pointing at the picture.

"He's…wearing a turtle neck?" Ricardo asked, his eyes widening in shock at the stupidity of the mistake.

"Yup. Gaia plays fair, but exploits her own rules. Freaking loan shark." Ethan said angrily, stomping his foot. "Well, anyway, lectures over. Now for the real fun." Ethan sat forward, lacing his fingers under his chin.

"And what does that mean?" Ricardo asked, looking worried because of Ethan's expression.

"Simple. For now, I have a single ally. A reliable ally, but only a single one. You, conversely, have no one. So, because I am generous to a fault, I will offer you a deal. You partner with me, and my ally and I will not try to kill you until it is just the three of us. Sound good?" Ethan asked, arcing an eyebrow.

Ricardo was pensive for a moment. Then he said, "I don't know. It sounds like everything is in your favor. Besides, what do you gain from having me as another meat shield?"

"Smart." Ethan said with a larger grin, outwardly glad Ricardo was fast, inwardly cursing how perceptive he could be. "Well, first off, I gain another meat shield. I value my second ally far and away more than you. But, I also have another servant. Plus, if you wish, I could teach you some sorcery to complement your alchemy. And, just to entice the deal a little more, I'll even promise not to kill you immediately when it's just the three of us. I'll actually give you a fighting chance!"

Ricardo looked at Ethan as if he were an idiot. "You actually think that's a fair deal…amazing." with a sigh and a shrug, Ricardo said, "Fine. I'll partner with you. But I'll leave whenever I want."

"Of course. Now…uh…well the next part is more a formality than anything but, will you swear to listen to me?" Ethan asked.

Ricardo thought for a moment before saying, "Yes."

"Will you stay on my side if the odds look bad?" Ethan asked.

Again, Ricardo paused before answering. "Yes."

"Will you give me your absolute obedience?" Ethan asked, his voice sounding heavy and the air growing slightly heated.

This time, Ricardo didn't need to think at all. "No way!"

"Good." Ethan said, slightly disappointed that it wouldn't be so easy.

"Good?" Ricardo asked, confused again.

"I was trying to put a Geas on you. Put simply, if you would have agreed to that last question, you would have been free to act, until it contradicted with my own goals. For example, if I wanted to eat your cat or something, you couldn't stop me, no matter how much you wanted." Ethan explained.

"That was the best example you could think of?" Ricardo asked.

"Shut up and get your stuff." Ethan said.

Ricardo, grumbling about the whole prospect, went to work, while Ethan sat and waited.

After a few minutes, Ricardo came back, a girl with brown hair following behind him.

"Ah. Caster." Ethan greeted.

"Master, I still think it isn't a good idea to work with this man." Caster voiced her complaint as Ricardo stood waiting.

"Well Caster, don't worry. If I had wanted to kill him, I already would have." Ethan said with a smile.

"No you wouldn't have. You can't use magic outside." Caster said with a smile.

"We're in private right now. And you weren't around the entire time we were having a conversation." Ethan countered.

"Ahem." Caster said, pointing at Ethan's feet.

Ethan looked down and saw several thick roots wrapped around his feet, millimeters from touching his clothes, but still within range to stop his casting.

"And above." Caster said, pointing up.

Ethan glanced upwards and saw a root pointing down, spiraled to a point at the tip and realized that he had been trapped form the beginning.

"Very nice." Ethan said with a smirk, inwardly cursing himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Day: 02:03

"Ok…its about…seven right now…" Ethan said, glancing at his watch.

"Yes…yes it is. What's your point?" Ricardo asked, looking confused and anxious at the same time.

"Well, it'll be dark in about an hour so we need to move fast." Ethan said, before linking his thoughts to his wife's. "Hello love."

"What's going on dear?" Maria asked, curious about how late Ethan was.

"Well, you know how you always wanted a pack mule?" Ethan asked, remembering an old complaint Maria had.

"You got me one?" Maria asked, feeling elated. "Oh Ethan I love you!" 'Crap' "Um, yeah! But remember, you need to feed him. I'm sending his stuff now so can you-" Ethan started, but Maria cut him off.

"Gates open sweetie! Oh I love you I loveyouiloveyou!" Maria said quickly.

'Well, better milk it for all its worth.' "So can we….you know…Mana Time?" Ethan asked tentatively.

"…let me guess, you want me to be on top?" Maria asked, still feeling giddy.

"…yes…" Ethan said in a small voice, fearing she wouldn't go for the idea.

"Is that any way to talk to your mistress!?" Maria demanded in a commanding voice. "Is that what you want to hear?"

Ethan laughed giddily. "I'll see you when I get home dear!" then he broke the connection.

Archer, Ricardo, and Caster stared at Ethan. The former in concern, the latter two in worry.

'Just who have I allied myself with?' Ricardo thought, concerned for his well being.

'This man is an idiot…" Caster concluded.

'What…the…hell?' Archer questioned exactly what was going on with Ethan and Maria.

"OK!" Ethan said loudly, turning back to the other three and seeing the looks on their faces. "What? Why're you guys being weird? Anyway, we need to stop by the church so the supervisor can explain everything I don't want to to you Ricardo"

"Remia? I've already talked to her." Ricardo said, remembering the holy woman.

"You did?" Ethan was taken aback by this change. "Alright. That saves me time then. Well, Ricardo, are you a helpful person?"

"If I need to be…why?" Ricardo asked.

"Walk and talk people!" Ethan said, opening Ricardo's door and walking out.

Ricardo and Caster stared at Ethan's back, both growing annoyed with the magus, but keeping their mouths shut and following. Archer had to stifle a laugh as she disappeared into the ether to follow.

"Anyway, Ricardo, my wife is under the impression that you are going to help her with whatever she asks you to while you're under our roof." Ethan explained.

"Wait, when did I promise that?!" Ricardo asked in confusion.

"You didn't. I did." Ethan said gravely.

"Well, you'll just have to tell her otherwise. I'm not some Hero Complex idiot helping people at the cost of myself!" Ricardo said.

"…I knew an idiot like that once…Anyway, you have to help her! For my sake!" Ethan pleaded.

"And why should I do that!?" Ricardo shouted.

"For great Lay!" Ethan said, holding a fist to the heavens.

"Great….Lay?" Caster asked as Archer smashed her palm into her forehead.

"…what" Ricardo asked, stunned.

"Great Lay! The one and only Fruit! You know! Nookie! Great and glorious Nookie!" Ethan said, his eyes practically aflame.

Ricardo simply stared at Ethan in dull amazement.

"Nookie?" Caster asked, still confused.

The other three stared at her in their own amazement.

With a cough, Ricardo cleared his throat. "Well, anyway….um…I…I guess I can help….a little…for that kind of a cause…I mean….I am a guy myself and…"

"I'd say I love you but my lovin' is waiting at home for me!" Ethan said, flinging himself on Ricardo in a bone crushing hug.

For the next twenty minutes, Caster was confused and Archer was embarrassed, until a new challenger approached to break them out of it.

Night had fallen completely and Ethan snapped to attention, the friendly smile he'd been wearing evaporating instantly. He dropped into a guarded crouch and began to look around

"Archer, get ready. Caster, keep close to your Master." Ethan said, his voice suggesting no arguments.

"Ethan Reynolds…" came a voice form the shadows.

"Come on out already." Ethan said, before whispering to Ricardo, "If you can think of anything that'll help, feel free to act on it."

"Ok…"Ricardo said, unsure of himself.

"I'll protect you, Master." Caster said.

"Archer, high ground." Ethan said. With no noise at all, Archer leapt atop a nearby building.

"My my my. So cautious. We are in the middle of a city you know." the voice said. "I can't do anything impressive you know."

"Yeah? Then why bring attention to yourself?" Ethan asked, hoping Archer would spot the attacker.

"Oh, simply to ask you a question. How much would you be willing to sell your impressive collection for?" the voice asked conversationally.

"Sell my…Nathan? Nathan! Is that you!?" Ethan asked in worry.

"Of course." Nathan answered.

"Well, no deal. Never gonna sell it. Sorry buddy." Ethan said, before looking down and grinning. "And keep your damn familiars off me."

Ethan grabbed his shirt and pulled, the shirt came off, revealing that the shirt was in fact an insect familiar that had planted itself over Ethan's shirt.

"Interesting. Well, I will have your collection some day. Good evening." Nathan said, sounding discouraged.

The evil presence lifted and Archer came back down behind Ethan.

"Master. I couldn't find him, although I think I found the general area of his hideout." Archer said, glancing around, her bow still nocked.

"Relax. He's gone. Good job finding his area though." Ethan said, still glancing around.

"Of course Master." Archer said, bowing slightly before fading into the ether again.

"Ok…how'd you know him?" Ricardo asked, curious exactly what Ethan did.

"Hmm? Oh right. You slipped under my radar…" Ethan said, giving Ricardo a sly look.

"What exactly does that mean?" Ricardo was growing more confused and simply wanted to sleep.

With a heavy sigh, Ethan straightened and turned to Ricardo dramatically, his coat fanning around him.

"That was cool." Ricardo commented sarcastically, thinking that Ethan was a little more…odd than most people. 'Maybe it's a mage thing…'

"Oh let me be impressive. We could die in the next three seconds, just indulge. Anyway, My name, is Ethan Reynolds. For what its worth, I'm the magus in charge of this town. So, any mages who decide they want to LIVE here, have to inform me, otherwise, legal action can be taken." Ethan explained, before jamming his hands in his pockets and walking back towards his house, apparently aggravated.

"Legal action? What, you gonna sue them?" Ricardo asked with a light hearted laugh.

A diamond stopped an inch from his nose. Ethan had a single finger pointed at Ricardo.

"No. I can legally kill them." Ethan's eyes widened slightly as he realized what exactly was happening. He calmed himself with a deep breath and put the weapon away. "Look, I'm sorry if I seem irritated, but Alaro always puts me on edge, plus he was planning something here."

"Yeah, what was that thing that you pulled off yourself. A familiar?" Ricardo asked.

"You know what familiars are?" Ethan looked at Ricardo with an unconvinced look.

"Yes I do. And please don't take everything out on me. It's annoying." Ricardo looked like he was growing tired.

"Whatever. Anyway, he rarely uses familiars so simply throwing one away like that has me curious." Ethan explained, still looking annoyed.

"So what? You're the one in charge right? That means you're top dog." Ricardo said, glancing at Caster.

"Not even close. It just means my family got here first. Now can we please drop this subject so I can think?" Ethan was so frustrated that he wanted to scream.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Caster asked her Master quietly.

"I don't know. But it's got me worried." Ricardo said, staring at the back of his 'partners' head.

"Just so you know, I can hear you." Ethan said. Then he snapped his fingers and pulled out a piece of paper.

Ricardo stared at Ethan as the latter quickly wrote something. Then Ethan threw the paper behind him and it erupted into fire before dying completely.

"What the heck was that about?" Ricardo asked, confused by the display.

"I'm too scattered right now to focus on a mental link, so I sent a Burn Notice." Ethan said before dropping back into his funk.

"Burn notice?" Ricardo asked Caster.

"Its special paper that when burnt, reforms where the magus wants it to. Um….Mr. Reynolds, can I have a sheet?" Caster asked tentatively.

Her answer was a wadded ball of paper hitting her in the face.

"Ethan that was uncalled for!" Ricardo shouted, coming to Caster's defense.

"Sorry." Ethan said haughtily.

"Anyway, like this." Caster said, holding the paper in one hand.

It burst into flames, burned to cinders, then reformed in her other hand.

"That's kind of cool actually." Ricardo commented.

The four finally arrived at the entrance to the Reynolds home, just outside the boundary field.

"Jeez you live here!?" Ricardo commented, stunned at the size of the house.

"The basement's bigger." Ethan said, smirking slightly.

"You seem in a better mood." Ricardo observed, smirking himself.

"Not really." Ethan said, glancing to the side.

"Well, as soon as we get in the bounded field we're safe right?" Ricardo said nonchalantly before starting towards the house.

Ethan's head suddenly jerked up and he tackled Ricardo to the ground, clawing at his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ricardo shouted as he tried to defend himself.

Ethan continued to attack like a madman while Archer and Caster stared on, not sure if they needed to act or not.

"GOT YOU!" Ethan shouted as he tore Ricardo's shirt off completely.

"What the hell are you-" Ricardo began to shout until he realized his shirt was still on. "What?"

"Got you, you little bugger!" Ethan said as he ignited the familiar that had been attached to Ricardo.

"That things been attached to me this entire time?" Ricardo asked, looking down at himself in disgust.

"Yup." Ethan said with a cheery grin.

"You seem…well now." Ricardo noticed that Ethan was as air headed as ever again.

"Well, I get a little weird when I solve a problem." Ethan said with a laugh as he walked into his yard, through the bounded field.

"A little?" Ricardo said with a raised eyebrow. Caster giggled, and Archer forced herself to not laugh.

Ethan pushed the doors to his home open and shouted, "Lucy! I'm home!"

"Oh….Ricky!" Maria finished the reference before cracking Ethan in the head with a pan. "What the heck was with that note?! We might be under attack, seal the vault!? You nearly gave me a heart attack when that stupid message came in! Singed my nose you know!"

Indeed, there was a small black mark on Maria's nose. Ethan quickly kissed it before gesturing at the guests.

"Oh. Hello. I hope Ethan!" Maria punctuated his name by hitting him again, "Didn't give you any trouble."

"No ma'am." Ricardo said, reserved at meeting Ethan's wife.

"It's ok. She's the one you have to worry about, not me." Ethan said before ducking another attack and fleeing the scene.

"Are you two…really in love?" Caster asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't treat him the way I do if he didn't love me as much as he does." Maria said with a warm look where her husband had fled.

"Um…can I ask something about Ethan?" Ricardo was curious about one very key thing with Ethan.

"Of course. I have dinner set out already so come and eat." Maria said, leading the way to the dining room.

Sure enough, the long table was covered in all kinds of food. Eastern, western, southern….everything.

"I wasn't sure what you would want so I made a little of everything." Maria said with a maternal smile.

"Um….thank you ma'am." Ricardo said as he began to sit down and picked up a fork.

"Finish moving, and it will be the last thing you do." came a silky voice from behind Ricardo.

Ricardo didn't move, because he felt a length of steel against his neck.

"Assassin…" Maria warned.

"He's in my seat." Assassin said with a pout.

"Oh for the love of!" Maria was almost always annoyed with her servant.

…dinner was an interesting affair. Ethan had walked in just as Assassin was flirting with Caster and got to watch Maria sink a spoon into the wall next to Assassins head. After dinner was finished, Ethan left with a mutter of "setting things up." Archer went to keep an eye on Ethan, and Assassin said he was going for a stroll. Ricardo ended up helping Maria clean up.

"Thanks…Ricardo was it?" Maria asked, making sure.

"Yes ma'am." Ricardo answered.

"Oh, there's no need to talk like that. You can just call me Mistress Maria or Master." Maria said with an innocent smile.

Ricardo kept his mouth firmly shut as he finished putting the dishes away. By cleaning up, he had ended up doing everything.

"Oh yeah. You had a question about Ethan?" Maria remembered.

"Right! I'd forgotten. What is with him?" Ricardo asked.

"I don't see what you mean." Maria said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Regardless, the threat was not missed. "The way he acts. Like, he's always half there or not at all."

"Oh…that. To be honest, I don't even notice anymore." Maria commented.

Ricardo waited for her to elaborate.

Maria noticed and let out a sigh. "What you have to understand is, Ethan is by no means a genius. He has half a dozen different focal points up in this city. He has a vault full of magical items and he can tell you any single one of their story. How he or his father or so on got it, what it can do, what it can't do, and how to make it think it can do something it can't. He's got at least a hundred different spells floating in that head, where most magi specialize in maybe a dozen. So if he seems a little scattered, its because, in all honesty, he is."

Ricardo stared at Maria, digesting what he'd learned. "How did you fall in love with someone like that, and how did he even catch onto love?"

Maria had finally reached her limit. "Listen kid, I don't want to hear you badmouthing my husband, least of all when you're under our roof. The how and why of us falling in love, is none of your business. Ok?"

"Yes….mistress." Ricardo trembled at her glare. It was like he could feel the cold talons of death around his neck. Then, he swallowed hard and asked another question. "What do you mean a vault of magic items?"

"The Reynolds family collects magical artifacts. It's expected that each member of the family contribute at least one in their lifetime. Currently there are-" Maria was about to say, but Ethan interrupted.

"One thousand, three hundred and thirty seven items. And I'm gonna put something NEW in there." Ethan said proudly.

"Well duh. That's what you have to do right?" Ricardo asked.

"No. I mean I'm going to put make a new artifact." Ethan said with a fierce grin.

"Ethan, what exactly were you doing?" Maria asked after kissing her husband.

"Oh, I set up rooms for Ricardo and Caster." Ethan explained.

"And where's Archer?" Maria noticed that the golden vested woman was nowhere to be seen.

"She's…watching TV with Assassin…" Ethan said, still shocked by the revelation.

"What?" Maria was dumbfounded.

"Yeah…then again, it IS something they'd both like…" Ethan said as Ricardo watched in amusement.

'So they are a couple.' he thought.

"What show?" Maria asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Deadliest Warrior™" Ethan hung his head at how lame that sounded.

Maria followed suit, putting a hand on her husbands back.

"Well…you wanna?" Maria asked with an understanding look.

Ethan perked up instantly.

"That's right…Come to momma…" Maria said, her voice becoming sharp.

"Yes ma'am! Nookie time!" Ethan said before latching onto Maria.

The two managed to get down the hall before Ricardo could hear heavy breathing and thumps against the wall.

Caster watched down the hall, then turned to Ricardo.

"Will you please explain what Nookie is?!" She demanded, causing Ricardo to marvel at how young she seemed.


End file.
